1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skid assemblies and more particularly to a vehicle skid assembly and method of making same.
While the present invention is subject to a wide range of vehicle applications, it is especially suited for use as a helicopter skid assembly and related methods, and will be particularly described in that connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helicopters typically land on skid tube assemblies, which typically include skid tubes made from expensive, lightweight, thin-walled aluminum alloys. Helicopters repeatedly take off and land on harsh surface environments which cause the abrasion and deterioration of the helicopter's skid tubes. This constant abuse causes stress and strain fractures of the skid tubes, thereby reducing the operating performance as well as the ultimate failure of the structure.
Earlier references indicate that harder materials reduce the abrasion caused by the two surfaces (landing surface and skid pad) moving in relation to one another. Such an example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,116 to Shwayder for a helicopter landing skid shoe pad. However, such skid pads are heavy and have a limited capacity for deformation.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a helicopter skid assembly which resists abrasion and deterioration, and yet has high deformation capacity and high rebound resilience.